


I Always Find A Way

by GothamGirl88



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Best Friends, F/M, Mini Fic, Murderers, Murderess, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamGirl88/pseuds/GothamGirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara x Reader (friendship) - Mini fic</p><p>Imagine receiving a surprise phone call from your best friend in Arkham</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Find A Way

The sound of the phone filled your apartment,  you drop the shirt you were folding on your bed and jog into the living room snatching up the receiver. 

“Hello?” You answer suddenly,  hoping you hadn’t missed the caller 

“Y/n? HI!” You hear giggles down the phone. 

“Barbra?” You frown that the voice of your best friend. 

When you heard the news that she was arrested for the murder of her parents you were shocked. But the more you thought about it, the more sense it made. 

You and Barbra had been friends for years, since before the drugs, you knew her underling hatred for her parents, but you never thought it would come to this.  She always had a dangerous edge,  you just never realised how dangerous. 

“Of course silly!” She giggled again 

“Barb, how did you get a phone?” You laugh a little, happy to hear the voice of your only real friend, murderess or not. 

You can practically hear the smirk on her face 

“Oh Y/n, you know me…I always find a way”


End file.
